Meet the Teacher
by Hotchniss-cm-97
Summary: Two-shot written after watching 9x22 "Fatal". When Emily shows up at the BAU, she doesn't expect to find her boyfriend profiling third graders.


**I`m Back! Just a random story I thought of watching 9x22. I Hope you like it.**

* * *

"I use to work here!" Emily all but yelled at the woman. Sandy, as her name tag read, who worked at front desk. She also wouldn't let Emily upstairs unless she has an agent there to prove she was there to see someone.

"Well you don't now so, please leave." Emily glared at the younger woman.

She slipped her hand into the inside pocket of her blazer, grabbing her INTERPOL badge. "I just had a 8 hour flight. All I want to do is go up to the BAU and see my fiancée." She put her badge on the desk. "I run INTERPOL. I'm not a security risk."

"Your fiancée?" Sandy asked eyeing the badge.

Emily set her purse on the desk, looking for her phone that was going off. "Agent Aaron Hotchner. He's unit chief of the BAU." Emily said running a hand through her hair, as she read the caller ID on he phone. "I have to take this." She said, grabbing her purse and sitting in one of the visitors chairs. "Prentiss."

"Emily. How are you?"

"I've had better days, Samuel. What about you?" Samuel was her assistant, pretty much the English version of Anderson.

"I know I wasn't suppose to call you, but I just got a call from the Commissioner." There was a pause as he talked to someone. "He said, and I'm quoting here. 'When reports are on my desk, I expect then to be complete.'"

Emily sighed, she had written up everything about the 6 weeks she spent in Iran. _What could be missing?_ "Did James say what was missing?" She asked crossing her right leg over he left.

"The agent list."

"And this is every thing he said?" Emily sighed as she played with the ruby engagement ring, hanging on the chain around her neck.

"Will he yelled something about not answering your phone." Samuel said then the sound of yell could be heard through the phone.

"Was that Garrett?" Emily asked, rubbing her forehead.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Can you give him the phone?" She almost ordered, standing and making her way back to the front desk.

"Hey, Prentiss." Garrett said when the phone was handed to him.

"Garrett, you can imagine my surprise when, I get a call from Samuel, and I can barely hear him over the yelling."

"Emily, I just wanted to say hello." Of course, only Garrett would scream, disrupting half the floor, just to say hi.

"Well then, hello."

"Hi!" You could hear the smile though the phone. "You can talk to Sammy, again."

"It's Samuel, Garrett. Not Sammy." She could hear as he took the phone back.

"Samuel?" Emily asked trying to capture his attention.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Samuel, I won't be back till next week." She started.

"Yes ma'am, I understand."

"If you go in the file, in the top right hand drawer of my desk, there should be a copy of everything that should have been given to James." She said picking at her fingernail.

"I will do that. Have a good vacation, Ma'am" He said as he hung up.

"You said your here to see agent Hotchner?" Sandy asked. She nodded."I can call him and let him know you're here"

Emily stopped her quickly saying "Please no. Not him, it`s a surprise i'm not supposed to be back for another week. Can you call Penelope Garcia."

* * *

Garcia stood against the wall watching as Hotch interviewed Jack's class, one by one, when her phone went off. Luckily, her phone was on vibrate, so not to disturb the children.

She slowly pulled the phone from her bra, making sure no one saw her. "Garcia."

"I have an Emily Prentiss down here. Can you come down and escort her up to the sixth floor?"

Garcia held her excitement in. "At the moment, I can't. May I speak with her?" She asked walking to the door.

"Pen? They think I'm a security risk." Garcia could hear her heels clicking like she was pacing.

"Em, sweetie. Stop pacing your heels are going to wear a hole in the floor." They laughed, before Garcia started talking again. "I'm gonna send Rossi down to get you, ok?" She asked. Rossi looked at her with a confused look. "Emily's on the front door." She mouthed. Rossi nodded in response.

"I'll be down here. Not like I can go anywhere else." Yep, she was mad, Garcia was glad she wasn't the one to get her.

"She's kinda upset." Garcia whispered, in warning, to Rossi.

He looked over at the youngest Hotchner. "Jack, can you come with uncle Dave for a second?"

The eight year old, raised his eyebrows but nodded walked over to Rossi. "Damage control." He explained to Garcia as they walked past.

"Where are we going uncle Dave?" Jack asked in the elevator. Rossi knelt down to Jack's height. "There's someone down stairs, to see you."

The little boys face lit up. "Who?" He asked, his voice filled with life and joy. Rossi laughed standing back up, shaking his head. "Just wait and see."

* * *

"Emmy!" Emily looked up for her phone, where she was writing an email to one of the unit chiefs in London, hearing the little boys voice.

_What was Jack doing at the BAU?_ She thought. Emily stood from her chair, then squatted to Jack's height, just as he got to her. "Hey baby!" She said kissing his hair. "Whatcha doing here?"

"My whole class is here, Emily." He exclaimed pulling out of her embrace. "Dad's profiling them"

Emily stood back up take Jack's hand, as they started walking to the elevator. Look to Dave for answers, she asked Jack. "Why's your dad profiling 8 year olds?"

* * *

**As always Review and Follow.**


End file.
